Sweet Dreams
by Mickie101
Summary: Follow the lives of 6 women in a prison who join a Glee Club so they can not only survive, but thrive. The women will learn more about themselves and those around them. This is an loose crossover between Chicago and Glee. Characters will come from Hunger Games, Political Animals, Orphan Black, Holes, Glee, and more. Warning: will include songfics and feels.


**This is a fic dedicated to one of my best friends, Emily. Hope you had a great birthday!**

Taylor Swift as Taylor Swift

Lea Michele as Rachel Berry from Glee

Tatiana Maslany as Alison Hendrix from Orphan Black

Ariana Grande as Kat from Victorious

Amy Adams as Giselle from Enchanted

Elizabeth Banks as Effie Trinket from Hunger Games

Carla Gugino as Susan Berg from Political Animals

and

Sigourney Weaver as Warden Louise Walker from Holes...

The new inmate sat anxiously across from the Warden Louise Walker. She was humming some god awful teeny bopper song. The warden flicked her hair behind her shoulder. She leaned in real close, close enough to smell the faint scent of wildflower. She took a deep drag from her cigarette. She held it in long enough to feel her lungs buck against the poisonous gas. Then she blew it right in the inmate's perky little face. The blonde coughed in her seat. Good, she hoped she choked on it. If she didn't learn quick, one of the other inmates would be happy to teach her.

"Who are you?" Louise Walker said in that unmistakable southern drawl. Her voice husky. Her throat forever parched like the desert that stretched all around the little facility.

"I'm Taylor-" The blonde began.

"My God, are you dumb? I know your name. I have your goddamn file right here. No, I want you to tell me who you are," The warden said from behind her dark sunglasses. She was inside, but the environment would never stop her from what she wanted to do. The blonde sputtered something almost as moronic as her catchy country songs. "Here's a hint. You are not going to talk back to Mr. Sir or me, you are not going to make any scenes, and you are not going to come back here to this here office. You are an insubordinate. Understood?"

The blonde's curls moved up and down like she was bobbing for apples. Walker slid a set of orange toward the blonde. That would wash out her bright eyes real quick. The blonde looked back up at her dumbly.

"Either you do it here or out there, what's it gonna be?" The warden breathed in smoke. The blonde reluctantly changed in front of the warden. She stood stupidly waiting for further instruction just the way Louise Walker liked it.

"You're free to go," The Warden said, making sure to let a stream of smoke hit the girl in the face. The girl didn't flinch this time. The girl didn't even flinch this time. She was learning. The warden smiled under her large hat.

"Warden?" The blonde waited for the warden to nod her approval. " Why is this place called Camp Glee?"

"Because Camp Green Lake was too misleading," The warden said without missing a beat. "Hey, Swift, can I get your autograph, my-uh- daughter is a fan?"

The blonde grinned and took the pen offered to her.

Taylor glimpsed dark hair before she was bulldozed over.

"Sorry," The girl muttered without stopping to check if Taylor was okay.

"Hello, there," a woman waved. Taylor looked around, not certain if she was speaking to her. The only people she'd been introduced to so far were Mr. Sir and the Warden, neither of whom were nearly this welcoming. The woman wore a paisley peach dress that brought color to her pale cheeks. She had a goofy, oblivious girm plastered on her face. Taylor wasn't certain if she was simply that star struck or if she really was glad to see Taylor.

"I love newcomers." The woman clasped her hands to her face and bounced up and down. "I'm Giselle of the glittering land of New York City, and you are?"

This woman really did not know who she was.

"Taylor Swift," Taylor answered.

"I'm overjoyed to meet you, Taylor. It's not every day you get to meet new people, and today you'll meet tons of new people!"

She decided that Giselle was completely oblivious and most definitely not from dimension she came from, it must be horrible. Like what? She hadn't even heard of Taylor Swift. Taylor was insulted, and yet she kind of liked Giselle's bubbly personality. Giselle guided her through the campsite, giving her perky twist to the dreary place. Gym, Mess Hall, showers, barracks, and lots of desert. No matter where she went though, there were always eyes on her. She could feel them assessing her, judging her, wondering what she could have possibly done to get in here. A million theories rattled off in their brains. The other inmates never got close. She realized when she went to Mess Hall that it was because of Giselle.

Giselle left her to talk to that dark haired bulldozer. The bulldozer was excited about something, so Giselle went to calm her down. Giselle wasn't gone a minute before a girl sat down next to her. The girl was a wannabe ginger. Her long tangled locks were dyed a deep cherry red. She must have been locked up for a while because her brown roots were almost down to her ears. The girl stared at her with large pools of chocolate.

She tried and failed to eat her alphabet soup. The letters formed a helix. She swirled it around. After a couple loops, she pushed it away. The girl immediately ate it up, her eyes never leaving hers.

"No puppy guarding," Taylor said, referring to her puppy dog brown eyes. It was a poor attempt at a joke, but the girl laughed. She laughed loudly, really loudly, and she didn't stop.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"Pha! You called me puppy, but I'm Kat," the girl continued to laugh. Thankfully, Giselle rescued her. Giselle discarded her into her cabin.

"Lights out is soon, but don't worry lights come back in a little after dawn," Giselle said with the utmost sincerity. She waved, then twirled away.

There were two rows of beds. She sat down on the one that looked the least used. Now that she wasn't moving, the exhaustion hit her. She hadn't slept since the hearing. Her lawyer had assured her that she would only be forced to stay here until he had enough evidence to overthrow the guilty verdict. For now though, she'd have to deal with all this. She yawned. She really was tired. She laid down on the thin bed and sung herself to sleep. She let the words take her away from this awful place.

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_


End file.
